


Magic

by GunmetalCyanide



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian is a pal, Solas is a grump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Lavellan just wants to play with her magic, Solas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

"You shouldn't do that, _da'len_." Lavellan jumped, looking over her shoulder at Solas, taking in the unamused look on his face. She pouted slightly, dropping her hands and dispelling the wisps of magic that had been dancing around her. "You never know what you could invite in from the Fade."

"I was just having fun," she responded, dropping to sit on the ground, her finger absently drawing designs in the dirt. Solas watched her for a moment, as thought contemplating what to say. Before he could speak, however, someone else did.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He is simply upset that he never had any fun in his entire life. Look at him. It caused him to lose all his hair." Lavellan fought back a giggle as Dorian walked over to her, something close to a smirk threatening to cross his features. Solas looked at the Tevinter mage with narrowed eyes, but he remained calm otherwise.

"If only all of us could be so carefree." He turned, walking away, and Lavellan lifted her gaze to Dorian.

"Is it true that I could invite something harmful? I'm only practicing." Dorian shook his head.

"It is a possibility, of course, but a slim one. I see no harm in using such a small amount of magic." He offered her a hand, smiling when she did and gently tugging her up to her feet. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Just making little lights," she responded, lifting a hand, creating a small ball of golden light in her hand. She closed her hand around it, wisps of light forming and dancing between her fingers, coming up and dancing around Dorian's face. He waved a hand at them, causing them to sway this way and that before they danced around the two of them. "It's not harmful, but so many people get so tense when I do it."

"Not everyone has a good past with magic, but I can't imagine how they would think you would harm them." Dorian watched the wisps dance around with a fond smile. Lavellan gave him a smile before she moved away, throwing her hands up. Golden light exploded form her fingertips, launching into the sky and then exploding again, raining down lights like fireworks. Dorian leaned against a tree, watching as she danced in the light, affection growing in his chest.


End file.
